Hollywood Whore
by BrokenTombstone
Summary: Songfic review please


**AN: Just a simple songfic. I enjoyed writing it. And I really do like Heather but i felt like this really shows something that might happen to her. REVIEW PLEASE:) Disclaimer:I own Nothing**

Hollywood Whore

_Hollywood whore passed out on the floor I'm sorry but the party's over _

There she was like always. It wasn't unusual for him to find her lying on the floor. He had come home once again from a night shift to find his wife sprawled on the kitchen floor. He noticed the broken beer bottle on the floor and cocaine on the counter. He started to clean up after her for what felt like the one hundredth time. He did it for her because despite what had happened to her she used to be amazing. He could remember the first time he met her at that mall. She was wearing short shorts that showed her legs that went on for what seemed like miles. She wore a tight maroon tank top that hugged her in all the right places. She had big Gucci sunglasses on and she had straight gleaming black hair, she was named Heather. He thought that she was probably a snob but he managed to figure out that she had a soft side to her. He sighed. That was four years ago.

_Cocaine nose and trendy clothes gotta send her to rehab she found out she's got no soul but it really doesn't bother her _

Her appearance had changed drastically. Her face was sunken and she had little spots all over her face from the drugs. Her nose was the worst though he tried to not look at it. He had tried to send her to rehab countless times to no avail. She always managed to relapse. When they had first met, Heather had been thin and fit now she was practically skin and bones. She barely ate anything now since she thought that the drugs and alcohol filled her up. Once again he scooped her up from the floor and brought her over to their bed so she could sleep everything off.

_White trash queen, American dream oh what a role model throwing a fit, making a scene like no tomorrow _

Heather was once what seemed to be an American dream. When they would go out she would have every girl jealous and every boy gaping. Now if they went out which he tried to avoid since everyone thought she was just a white trash queen. Usually something happened when they were out and Heather would make a huge scene. This was due to the fact that she was going through withdrawls.

_Hollywood whore passed out on the floor can't take it no more I'm sorry but the party's over_  
><em>The talk of the town and she's going down I'm sorry but the party's over No-o-ow<br>_

Everyone had always seemed to talk about Heather. Whether it was her most recent boyfriend or her style there was always something that someone had to say about Heather. It never changed. Now everyone says remember that prom queen Heather, now she is a crack whore who drinks her days away in her boyfriend's apartment. Most of this was true but there was one thing that really bothered him. Heather was by no means a whore. She had always been faithful to him and had never even had another guy in the apartment. If there was one thing about Heather that never changed it was her constant love for her boyfriend.

_Awake by noon, drunk by four sucked up in the showbiz you're so lame, your such a bore plastic smile to match your style you're a number one hit, the talk of the town_

Every night he had to leave Heather to go to work at the factory. She was in no fit state to work and he was their only source of income. It was the same routine that he hoped desperately would one day change. She would be moved into their bed where he would join her after cleaning up. When she would wake up around noon she was always ecstatic to see him, forgetting about the night before. They spent the afternoon watching movies and she would promise to just have one beer. She never kept that promise. About a year after they started dating, Heather got a role in a film. He couldn't remember it now, he didn't want to it had ruined her life as well as his. She had been such a star and everyone loved her but like so many other stars she had succumbed to the drugs and alcohol of Hollywood. After everyone realized Heather was going nowhere they classified her a one hit, like so many before her. Heather's parents had abandoned her at the first whisper that she had gotten involved in drugs.

_The cameras are gone and nobody screams, she couldn't survive her fifteen minutes of fame, her friends are all gone, she's going insane, she'll never survive without the money and fame, and it's all going down the drain_

There was a time when everyone would scream if Heather walked by them but not anymore. She used to constantly be having her picture taken. All she would of had to do was make it through those first few months but she somehow couldn't manage. Heather had been worshiped by her friends when she got that role in that one movie. Now they couldn't be bother to help her in her darkest hour. Everyone now says that it is only a matter of time before she overdoses or gets alcohol poisoning. He wanted nothing more than to prove them wrong. Most people thought it was his fault that she had gotten addicted but they were all wrong. He had never drank and ounce of alcohol or done any cocaine. Heather lost everything that she had. From her friends to her family, even all of her money was down the drain. The only thing she had left was him and she needed him badly. Maybe how they were living right now wasn't going to help at all but he hoped that one day everything would work out and that she could gain her life back. He hoped that one morning he wouldn't see his Hollywood whore passed out on the floor.

_Hollywood whore passed out on the floor_


End file.
